


taste you on my tongue

by kozen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozen/pseuds/kozen
Summary: Baekhyun suspects Kyungsoo likes seeing him in lingerie a little too much.





	taste you on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> idek how this happened??? i just wanted baeksoo facesitting and then all of this. came to be. somehow. i apologize for any typos since im too lazy to edit properly ;;; title comes from daddy issues by the neighbourhood.

 

 

 

 

The apartment is quiet on a Tuesday night. The television isn’t on, and the music is turned off. There’s only the steady ticking of the clock in the hallway, and faint sounds coming from the neighbouring apartment. Baekhyun’s week nights usually consist of him watching a movie loudly in the living room, or playing Overwatch is in his laptop, _loudly_ , while Kyungsoo sends him reproachful looks from the sofa that Baekhyun responds to with a kiss.

 

This Tuesday night is different. Tonight finds Kyungsoo, standing in front of their shared closet, with a paper bag in his hands. Even before Baekhyun asks, he already knows its contents; it’s on the logo in elegant italics, the suspicious blush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, and the way he suddenly can’t quite hold Baekhyun’s gaze.

 

“Did you buy me lingerie?”

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says. “I went to this store the other day with Jongdae because he wanted to buy his girlfriend a birthday present, and I saw these panties and I immediately thought of you.”

 

Baekhyun can’t hold it in anymore; he snickers and takes the bag from Kyungsoo. He tosses aside the wrapping paper, and finally, takes out the panties, holding them in front of him like he’s never seen a pair of underwear. They’re pink—a dusty pink, lace flowery patterns ending above the wearer’s tailbone in a little bow. It’s cute and sexy at the same time, and the thought of Kyungsoo thinking of him when he saw them makes heat prickle his skin. 

 

“Did you imagine me wearing them when you picked them?” Baekhyun asks. His tone is playful, but he’s also genuinely curious. “Did you imagine yourself taking them off me while you were paying?”

 

The redness on Kyungsoo’s ears in the dim light of the bedside lamp is evident, confirming his suspicions. “Just try them on already,” Kyungsoo says, an edge of impatience to his voice that has Baekhyun laughing. 

 

Baekhyun gets rid of his clothes in record time. He loves the soft feel of the fabric as he pulls the panties up his legs, and how snugly they fit around him, straining over his half hard dick. He checks himself on the closet mirror, and the sight that greets him is not as ridiculous as he thought it would be; the color compliments his skin well, and his ass looks quite good, round and small, and barely covered. It leaves little to the imagination, close to indecent, but Baekhyun loves it. He runs his fingers over the edges and pulls at one of them, hissing when the elastic snaps against his cheek. 

 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo breathes. “You look so fucking hot.”

 

Baekhyun grins, satisfied when Kyungsoo runs appreciative hands over his hips and legs. “You like what you see?”

 

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, and in a swift movement, pushes Baekhyun to the bed, landing on his back with a soft yelp. Baekhyun opens his legs as Kyungsoo crawls over him, lust-filled eyes roaming over his body, burning hotter than his fingers tracing his skin. He pulls on Baekhyun’s lower lip with his teeth, swallowing Baekhyun’s groan when he slips his tongue into his mouth.

 

“I wanna fuck you with these on,” Kyungsoo murmurs.  “But first, I wanna eat you out.” 

 

Baekhyun whimpers as Kyungsoo leaves a wet trail of kisses down his neck, stopping to suck on a patch of skin on his collarbones that will surely leave a mark on the morning. Baekhyun buries his fingers into his hair, and lets him. He loves finding marks that Kyungsoo left on his skin, tracing them in the mirror for the next few days. Kyungsoo’s tongue drags over his sternum, laving over a nipple, then catching it with his teeth. He leaves it soon to go lower, dragging the tip of his tongue down Baekhyun’s navel, brushing his thumb over the wet spot on the front of the panties. Baekhyun squirms impatiently, and his attempts to hold in his sounds come undone when Kyungsoo traces the outline of his crotch with his lips, breathes hot over it. Baekhyun’s breathing hard, clawing at the sheets and shivering all over as Kyungsoo drags his tongue over his hardness. He does it again and again, so Baekhyun’s not prepared when Kyungsoo pulls down the waistband and gives his dick a few kittenish licks to taste the beads pooling on the tip, a choked noise bubbling out of his throat. 

 

To Baekhyun’s frustration, Kyungsoo pulls away, snapping the elastic on Baekhyun’s hips and ignoring Baekhyun groaning in protest. He sits with his back to the headboard, and looks at Baekhyun, patting his chest pointedly. 

 

“Do you want me to…?” 

 

Kyungsoo licks his lips. “I want you to sit on my face.”

 

It’s not something they’ve ever done, and Baekhyun has some qualms about it, especially because he could get carried away, and suffocate Kyungsoo—but the small, reassuring smile on Kyungsoo’s lips is enough for Baekhyun to suck on his bottom lip and swallow his doubts. He trusts Kyungsoo more than anyone, and the reminder that Kyungsoo trusts him just as much sits heavy and warm in his chest.

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun concedes, “but first…”

 

He leans over Kyungsoo to rummage in the drawer of his nightstand, until he finds a cockring. He hands it to Kyungsoo with a grin and a flourish.

 

“Since I’m wearing something you want, I want you to wear this, too.”

 

Baekhyun gets a crooked smile in return. Kyungsoo only agrees to wear it on occasions, and sometimes after some nagging—he doesn’t share the same love Baekhyun has for accessories, although he’s far from being vanilla in bed. Kyungsoo slides it on without complaint, lips parting when it sits snugly at the base of his soft dick. Then, he slouches so he’s lying on the bed, waiting still as Baekhyun turns on his knees, then throws a leg over him so he’s hovering over his face. 

 

“You’re about to see the best view in the house,” Baekhyun jokes. “You should consider yourself lucky.”

 

It’s dumb, Baekhyun knows, because Kyungsoo has seen him in more compromising positions, but he can’t help the embarrassment that flares in his face. By now, Kyungsoo knows all of Baekhyun’s tactics to cope with awkwardness, and the reassuring circles that Kyungsoo smooths into his ankle is telling enough.

 

“I think your face is a pretty good contender,” Kyungsoo replies. He kneads Baekhyun’s buttcheeks, which makes Baekhyun hum in appreciation. “But I gotta say I really like your ass.”

 

Kyungsoo spanks one of his cheeks playfully, eliciting a tiny hiccup from Baekhyun, then brings him down carefully. Baekhyun waits with bated breath as Kyungsoo tugs the thin rear of the panties to the side, knowing what’s coming, but it doesn’t prepare him for the gasp that escapes past his lips, for the pleasure that ripples inside him when Kyungsoo’s tongue circles his entrance. In a few moments, Baekhyun’s labored breathing fills the room, mangled words skipping past his breaths like stones on a pond. The way Kyungsoo works his tongue on Baekhyun is slow and deliberate, using the broad of his tongue to take more of him, succeeding in reducing Baekhyun to a shaky and pliant mess, rolling and swaying his hips in subtle movements, just so Kyungsoo’s tongue can dig in a little deeper. 

 

Kyungsoo falls back to catch his breath, hot puffs of air that tickle Baekhyun’s slick wet skin and makes him squirm in place. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He always asks that question, whenever they’re trying something new in bed, and it fills Baekhyun’s heart with an overflowing warmth, that he considers briefly tossing himself to the bed just to grab Kyungsoo and kiss him senseless. But the position they’re in right now is too tempting to leave it, so he stays where he is, and reaches out a hand to slip fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair. 

 

“I’m more than okay.” A breathless giggle. “I’m fantastic.” 

 

A flush paints Kyungsoo’s face down to his neck, his lips stung and shiny with saliva dripping to his chin, and the chuckle he gets in response is so sweet and silky, Baekhyun’s breath gets caught somewhere in his throat. Kyungsoo tugs Baekhyun down again with a hand in his inner thigh, and the first swipe of his tongue has him howling, back arching when his tongue moves with persistent licks.

 

Then, through the haze of his pleasure, Baekhyun notices Kyungsoo’s dick twitching, and it almost makes him giggle again, if it wasn’t for the slap he gets to one asscheek that draws a moan out of him. Another slap has him pushing back his hips impulsively, but Kyungsoo takes it in stride by burying his tongue deeper in Baekhyun, pulling out, and repeating. Kyungsoo’s dick twitches again, and Baekhyun reaches out to take a hold of it, stroking it to the same pace Kyungsoo’s tongue penetrates him. He doesn’t want to touch himself even though he needs it, _aches_ for it, because he doesn’t want for this to be over so soon, doesn’t know if he’s allowed, but he can’t help it—he pushes the heel of his hand into his dick and rubs, lightly, teasingly at first, then a little rougher, insistent, enough to satiate the burning need for friction. 

 

Unwillingly, he’s started to rock forwards, seeking more of his own touch, his grip on Kyungsoo’s dick turning sloppy. Curses and praises mesh together and tumble out of Baekhyun’s mouth in an incoherent heap of moans and whines, but he can’t be bothered to be articulate right now—not when the mounting pleasure has fogged his mind, burning hot right under his skin—it’s all Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo’s tongue, Kyungsoo’s hands on his thighs, Kyungsoo’s breath on his skin, and the low noises in the back of his throat as if Baekhyun was the best meal he’s ever had in his life. 

 

Kyungsoo pulls back again, and taps Baekhyun on his thigh. 

 

“Lift,” he pants. 

 

“Are you tired?” Baekhyun asks, looking at Kyungsoo over his shoulder. “We could stop for a bit.”

 

“No.” Kyungsoo wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and it’s so hot and distracting to Baekhyun for some reason, he almost doesn’t catch it when Kyungsoo adds, “I want you to ride me.”

 

With a joyful sound, Baekhyun tilts his head. “Now, that’s an idea.”

 

Blindly, Kyungsoo reaches towards the nightstand, knocking over a bottle of lotion. Baekhyun laughs, then worries his bottom lip when Kyungsoo grabs the lube, the sound of the cap opening loud in the quiet room. 

 

“On your knees,” Kyungsoo orders quietly. His voice has some gravel to it after not using it for a while, and Baekhyun _wants_.

 

Baekhyun tucks his thumbs under the hem of the panties to take them off, but Kyungsoo’s voice stops him.

 

“Keep them on,” he says.

 

Baekhyun is too happy to comply. He loves the panties, even though it’s getting uncomfortably tight over his erection. Bending over Kyungsoo’s body, he places one palm on the bed, and with the other moves aside the panties, gasping when the first finger slides in easily. He’s loose from Kyungsoo’s tongue, so another finger follows soon after, Baekhyun’s noises growing from helpless to demanding. A third finger has his voice raising, hoarse and needy, and the way Kyungsoo twists and curves his fingers makes Baekhyun drops his head low and his legs quiver and shake on either side of him. He breathes over Kyungsoo’s crotch, and laughs in an exhale when Kyungsoo’s dick twitches. He takes the tip into his mouth, licking the underside messily, unable to set a pattern when Kyungsoo thrusts his fingers with more force now, and Baekhyun rock back with the same urgency.

 

“I’m so close,” Baekhyun mumbles. “Soo, Im so—Please—”

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says, patting Baekhyun’s waist. “Get off.”  

 

Baekhyun doesn’t need to be told twice. Kyungsoo retracts his fingers, drawing a tiny whimper within Baekhyun’s chest, but he quickly rearranges himself so he straddles Kyungsoo’s hips, holding his dick with one hand while the other pushes aside the panties, and lowers himself slowly. The stretch fills him with a kind of relief that leaves him in a sigh, the burn fizzling and simmering under his skin makes him dig his fingers into Kyungsoo’s chest, so hard it might leave bruises. Kyungsoo’s eyes roll to the back of his head, shuttering with pleasure; he must be sensitive with the cockring, and Baekhyun proves it when he grinds forward gently, and Kyungsoo groans, holding onto his waist as Baekhyun shifts to bouncing up and down with fervor. 

 

They aren’t going to last long, Baekhyun knows by the heat coiling tight in his belly, and Kyungsoo’s evergrowing sounds; he’s usually quiet in bed, resorting to groans and grunts, but now he’s responsive, face scrunched up and a flush coloring his face to his chest. Baekhyun’s thighs quake, so he stops, collapses over Kyungsoo with a whimper, rests his head in his neck to catch his breath. Kyungsoo’s hands drag down his back comfortingly, pushing up lazily with his hips. Baekhyun moans into his neck, then licks the salt of his sweaty skin, and he doesn’t have time for his breathing to even, for Kyungsoo’s thrusts become faster, frantic as their climax nears. 

 

“Touch me,” Baekhyun murmurs, lips dragging over Kyungsoo’s ear. “Please, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo peels one hand from his back to wrap around his dick, and it takes him one, two strokes, and a thumb over the slit for Baekhyun to come with a shout that he tucks into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. Baekhyun slumps over him, shivering as he comes from his high, and whining softly into Kyungsoo’s collarbones. Then, he realizes Kyungsoo hasn’t come yet, still hard inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun lifts himself slowly, and Kyungsoo slips out of him with a sigh, then he takes himself in his own hand, thumb rubbing the hand lazily. It’s a devastating sight: Kyungsoo, spent and plaint, eyes half closed and half a smile, watching Baekhyun move down until he’s crouching between his legs, looking up at him through his sweaty bangs. 

 

Kyungsoo lets Baekhyun push aside his hand, lets him take off the cockring and wrap his fingers firmly around his dick. It’s all welcomed with curious eyes, and a soft noise that brushes past Kyungsoo’s plump lips.

 

“Let me,” Baekhyun pants, and takes him into his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo buries fingers in his hair, and Baekhyun melts under the sounds he rips out of Kyungsoo with his mouth; he’s rarely this loud, and Baekhyun savours every whimper and moan, wrapping around his name and lingering into a sweet, deep sound. The fingers on his hair tug harder, Kyungsoo’s breathing growing labored, but Baekhyun takes him deeper, sucks more insistently. When Kyungsoo comes, he pushes into Baekhyun’s mouth, releasing a groan from the back of his throat, and falling back into the bed with eyes closed. Baekhyun swallows around him, only pulling off when Kyungsoo’s soft. He wipes the come on his chin with his thumb, ands sucks it into his mouth, making a delighted sound as Kyungsoo watches. 

 

“Mmm,” he hums, “yummy.”

 

“You’re disgusting,” Kyungsoo says. It comes in a rush of breath, but Baekhyun hears it, feels it in the soft smile on Kyungsoo’s lips. He holds Kyungsoo’s face in his palm and kisses him. Kyungsoo doesn’t even flinch at the taste. 

 

“Let’s take a shower,” Baekhyun says. “I do feel kind of disgusting.” He throws his arms over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, puckering his lips in a pout. “But you’ll have to carry me because I can’t move my legs.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs wearily, but he lifts Baekhyun with hands under his thighs, smiling a little when Baekhyun squeals, wraps his legs around Kyungsoo’s legs. It’s never any less attractive to Baekhyun the easiness with which Kyungsoo can carry him anywhere, even though not for long, but it’s enough for Baekhyun to use it to his advantage at every opportunity. 

 

“Well, these are ruined now,” Baekhyun says, pulling at the hem of the panties when they’re standing in the bathroom. The panties are soaked and sticky and possibly torn, and Baekhyun has never been sadder at the prospect of throwing away a garment. “I really liked them.”

 

“I’ll buy you another pair,” Kyungsoo promises. He presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s damp hair, and untangles his arms from to lead them to the bathroom. “We need to wash the sheets. They’re gross.”

 

“Can we do that tomorrow?”

 

Baekhyun pouts again, but Kyungsoo flicks him on the forehead. “Tonight or you’re sleeping in the couch.” He turns on the water spray and takes Baekhyun’s hand before he steps under it. “Do you want me to wash your hair?”

 

Baekhyun loves this duality, Kyungsoo’s roughness and the warmth that runs beneath it, mellows it out. He sighs, nodding with a smile, and rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as Kyungsoo grabs the shampoo and pours it into his hand. 

 

“Yes, please,” Baekhyun says. An idea springs up in his mind like a lightbulb being switched on. He pries his head from Kyungsoo’s neck, and looks at him through his soaked bangs. “Would you wear the panties next time?”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes are round and wide on him. “Me?” It may be the steam rising from the hot water, but Kyungsoo’s cheeks are flushed, the color deepening as he smiles slowly at Baekhyun. “They look better on you.”

 

Baekhyun suspects Kyungsoo liked seeing him in lingerie a little too much, but the prospect of Kyungsoo wearing them is too tempting to leave it at that.

 

“Would you consider it at least?” Baekhyun presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s jaw. “For me?”

 

Plump lips tug in one side, gaze dripping with tenderness. “I’ll consider it.” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
